


Ham Squah: The Squah Strikes Back

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Memes, Multi, Other, text fic, trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ham.man: are you saying you slurped your tooth....</p>
<p>tomto: thats exactly what im saying</p>
<p>mulligone: how</p>
<p>tomto: idk but it was like sluuuurrrppp there goes mah tooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: The Squah Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't as good as the others, I'm getting ready for school because it starts in a couple days! Hope y'all enjoy. Also, don't slurp your teeth.

_pegleg.schuy added elizard.schuy to the chat._

pegleg.schuy: you gotta face the facts, eliza

elizard.schuy: I refuse to

maria.lewis: uh hi

elizard.schuy: oh fuck

angel.schuy: come on eliza youre being rude at least say hi back

elizard.schuy: h iiii

maria.lewis: im getting the impression that I don’t belong here

maria.lewis: should I leave?

elizard.schuy: nOOOoooOOoOOOOooO

elizard.schuy: you can stay its fine its fne its fien

laffytaffy: is eliza okay

mulligone: of course she isnt

elizard.schuy: uhhhhhhhhhhhh anywayss

maria.lewis: so its okay if I stay?

elizard.schuy: YESAS

elizard.schuy: yes

angel.schuy: eliza stop being a wimp and TELL HER ALREADY

maria.lewis: tell me what

elizard.schuy: you see,,,,

elizard.schuy: I was going to tell you,,,,,, that,,,,,,

elizard.schuy: that I gotta go,,,,,,,

_elizard.schuy has left the chat_ .

pegleg.schuy: SHE BAILED ON US AGAIN

laffytaffy: maybe we should just

laffytaffy: I don’t know….

laffytaffy: leave her the fuck alone and let her tell her when she is ready?

mulligone: good idea but that’s not gonna happen

tomto: well you see what happened was I was eating a p cheesy quesadilla when it got stuck in the cheese idk but it was like sluuuuurrrpp there goes mah tooth

tomto: omit

laffytaffy: thomas what in the fuck

pegleg.schuy: sluuuurrrp there goes mah tooth

ham.man: did you… did you slurp your tooth….

maria.lewis: sluuuuuuuurrrrrpppp there goes mah tooth

tomto: why are yall like this

jmads: because you slurped your tooth

tomto: IT WAS NOT MY FAULT

pegleg.schuy: sluuuurrrppp

angel.schuy: sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrpppp

tomto: angel not you too

angel.schuy: eliza says “sluuurrpp” too

tomto: I fucking hate you guys don’t embarrass me like this

a.a.ron: my man you embarrassed yourself

mulligone: burr where have you been this whole time you havent talked at all for the past like, three hours

a.a.ron: ive been around

ham.man: goddamnit burr stop acting like youre making a shady backroom deal just tell us what you’ve been doing for the past three hours

_a.a.ron has left the chat._

ham.man: are you fucking kidding me

**Author's Note:**

> The "I slurped my tooth" joke is from an actual group chat I'm in right now. Don't ask.
> 
> hmu @musicalstheatre on instagram!


End file.
